Disrupted Darkness
by Laurenbinx
Summary: A young girl named of Yami loses her memories, with not the slightest idea of her past. When she is strangely attracted to Fairy Tail, she starts a new life, full of friends, adventure, and magic, and soon stops wondering about her lost past. Unknown to her though, something lurks in the shadows, waiting. What waits could destroy everyone she loves, and possibly even the world.


**Well I came up with this idea when I was bored, and decided to make it a fanfiction. This first chapter isn't very long, but I'll try to make them longer as I go along.**

* * *

The only sound to be heard on this frosty night in the East Forest outside Magnolia was the crunching of footsteps on snow. The sky itself seemed to be devoid of life, only darkness filling it. An icy drift blew in the air, as a small lone figure neared the edge of the forest. It was a young girl wearing a little violet cloak that was in tatters. Her hair was a dusky brown and her eyes a murky brown, almost black.

Her skin was a very pale shade, though her cheeks were rosy red from the cold. She dragged her feet along, trying not to lose concentration. Though her body was fiercely shivering, she kept going with a look of lost confusion. Her struggle went on for hours, mainly due to her falling down more than once and finding it rather difficult to stand back up.

But finally, at sun rise she stood in the vast town of Magnolia. She narrowed her eyes, looking around wearily. Her mind appeared to have a goal, as if it knew where to go while she was left clueless. Before she even had the chance to look about though, her drowsiness finally kicked in, and she fell to the pavement with a thump. She wondered how long she had been walking. It seemed as though forever, for she couldn't remember anything past that. She peered at her surroundings for the first time and noticed she was lying in a dark alley way.

Then her vision started to grow hazy, and her mind clouded. She wondered if anyone would find her here, but immediately hoped that didn't happen, because it might delay her goal. Although she still had no clue to what her objective was, she felt an odd urgency to get there, and her mind appeared to know where to go. And at that last thought, her vision turned dark.

…

_She was standing in front of a beautiful tree. Its light pink flowers were blossomed, and their sweet fragrance tumbling off into the air. Her gaze wouldn't leave it, and she muttered to herself, "How pretty." As she reached out to touch it the tree abruptly started to wither, and was soon dead. She gasped in horror and put her hand to her mouth, silent tears forming at her eyes._

_Then shadows started appearing everywhere, covering the ground and the withered tree. Soon there was nothing left but darkness. Demonic laughing filled the air. The sound caused her to shiver, but she called out loudly, "Who are you?!" The laughing only continued as she swirled into darkness._

She sat up with a jolt, and immediately covered her eyes against the light. For a few minutes she pondered where she was, but then remembered her bizarre need to get somewhere. She attempted to clear her mind and think back, but sadly came up blank. Now that she thought more clearly, she had no memories before the forest.

Tears starting to trail down her cheeks at this point. She couldn't remember a single thing rather than walking through that forest. Questions started racing through her head. Who am I? Where am I going? Hell, how old am I even?! These were all questions she kept asking herself. She sniffled, and wiped her arm over her eyes.

Crying would get her nowhere, and her best choice at this point was to follow her instinct that with a bit of luck led somewhere useful. So she cautiously stood up and considered her surroundings once more. There was a bright light down the alley way, most likely leading toward the street where she could make out distant voices. Near her were multitudes of tin garbage cans, packed to the brim with trash. She glanced at her torn clothes to see a long tear from the bottom of the cloak to about her knees, and a few small tears here and there.

All the filth and dirt on her also came to her attention. It wasn't the most suitable attire, but it would have to do. Gradually, she made her way down the alley way and soon found herself in the middle of small markets and people walking about. She stepped back into the shadows on the side of the street, hoping to go unnoticed. She turned her head left and right trying to decide which way to go.

Right, her mind self-consciously thought. She strolled down the street, putting the hood of her cloak over her head and keeping her eyes plastered to the ground. For a good ten minutes she sustained this pattern of going were her feet lead her and avoiding people. Along her way she thought about what she should call herself if someone was to approach her, and a name immediately came to mind: Yami. She nodded to herself, accepting the name.

She then let out a stressed sigh and speculated how she would know when she arrived at her mysterious objective. She looked around her and noticed quite a few people walking about. There was a young couple sitting on a park bench holding hands, a man laughing with small boy on his shoulders, and many other combinations of people. Seeing all these people who knew who they were and could remember their name at least made her depressed.

Not for the first time that day, she pondered what had occurred to her memory. Looking back at the couple, she noticed other park benches around the area and started to approach one of them to take a short break. But before she even made it halfway to her seat she heard furious yelling. She peered around, trying to discover the source of this disruption. Near the center of the park square was a small crowd assembled chanting fight fight fight!

As she drew closer to the crowd she saw the two boys they were centered around. One of them had a cheeky smirk on his face and yelled out with a waving motion, "Come and get me snow cone." He was a good inch or two taller than her, and his hair was a bright pink. The main article of clothing that stood out on him was his white scarf. The other boy now visibly glared at the pink-haired child.

He was only a bit taller than the other boy, while his hair was black. Her eyes widened when she realized he was only wearing underwear. For one it was fairly cold outside, and stripping in public wasn't the wisest choice….Her disbelieve was interrupted the dark haired boy taunted, "Too scared to attack first flame brain?!" The kid addressed as flame brain made a snarling like sound and his hand burst into flame.

She stepped back in dismay, awaiting the boy to scream, but when it didn't come she understood that he was controlling the flame. _"They're mages….Whoa." _She thought with a newfound interest. As flame boy charged at the other kid who was bracing for the attack, a loud shout came. "Hold it!" A girl said as she stepped out of the crowd. Her hair was a lovely scarlet, though the armor she wore was a bit strange.

Both boys immediately ceased attacking with an expression of pure panic as the girl approached them. The boy with the pink hair smiled uneasily and said, "Oh, erm, hey Erza, we were just-"He was cut short as the girl bonked him and the other boy roughly on the head. She then went on to grab their hair and drag them away muttering, "I'm gone for a day and you're already fighting." The boys struggled to be released from her grasp, but with no prevail.

The majority of the crowd had already dispersed realizing the fight was over, but the ones that were left had sweat dropped at the scene before them. Yami was more than a tad baffled about the whole scene. _"They seem very weird." _She thought. She turned to walk away, but found that her feet had their own mind, and were following the peculiar kids. She kept her distance, as to not alert them.

Before long the group arrived at a three story building and went in without hesitation. Yami slowly got closer, and shortly found herself standing in front of the building. The doors were wide open, and she could see figures of people inside. Above the doors was the symbol of a fairy type thing with a tail, and under that the words Fairy Tail. She took a deep breath, and went inside.

Her first thought: Where the hell am I?

* * *

**Please post a review on how you liked it and if you have any ideas!**


End file.
